El brillo de la oscuridad
by Barn Loren
Summary: La oscuridad es luz para otras personas, la muerte es vida que traspasa la débil membrana de lo palpable.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: No existe cronología, va implícita, hay distintas perspectivas.**

.

.

.

Presionó desesperada el botón de la máquina de sodas que no expulsaba la bebida que deseaba.

-no funciona…-alguien le habló apareciendo por el corredor-

Frunció el entrecejo enfadada y volviendo a verla fue el encanto el que se apoderó de ella, la dueña de esa voz era… realmente hermosa, le sonrió.

-es una lástima-se encogió de hombros-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-se aventuró y la joven mujer rió ante el cambio de tono en su voz-

-Michiru Kaioh-pronunció sonriendo-

-yo soy Haruka Tenoh…-hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, tenía frío-

-¿sabes qué hora es?-preguntó la joven de cabello aqua-

Tenoh buscó su reloj de pulso percatándose que las manecillas estaban paralizadas.

-mi reloj se ha descompuesto-suspiró volviendo a verla-

-¿llevas mucho aquí?-curioseó-

-no en realidad, hubo un accidente en la carrera, soy corredor de autos, el equipo debió traerme, muchos resultaron lesionados pude ver algunos competidores ser atendidos, yo desperté en la habitación al fondo-señaló atrás de sí con su pulgar-

-no tienes ni un rasguño-se asombró la joven y la rubia le restó importancia-

-¿y tú?...

-el autobús de mi orquesta tuvo un accidente, fue masivo, un choque en carambola, el gas butano detonó-frunció el entrecejo confundida-a lo lejos escuché llegar a los bomberos y desperté aquí, algunos de mis compañeros aun no despiertan…

* * *

-es nuestro hogar…-la abrazó por la espalda, la mujer con cabellos del mar giró a encararla sonriéndole-

Se adentraron en la vivienda.

-cuéntame…-sonrió tomándole la mano para hacerla caminar al living-¿soy la primera que conoce tu casa?-preguntó jocosa-

Tenoh rió lanzando una carcajada.

-vamos, ¿Qué cosas has pensado de mí?-haló de ella rodeándola por la cintura-la primera y la única-sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos-la única…-susurró uniendo sus labios con extremada ternura y profunda pasión-

Al separarse caminó hacia el tocadiscos buscó el disco de acetato sin comprender quien había revuelto sus cosas, finalmente lo halló colocándolo.

-esta melodía me gusta mucho-sonrió la rubia volviendo a verla-

Los ojos vivos de esa mirada dulce hallaron esa afable mirada que avergonzada profería un amor infinito y alocado que tímido explotaba en el pecho de su rubio amor.

Sonrió alcanzando su mano concediéndole el deseo que brilló en sus ojos, una rubia sorprendida al ver los brazos de su amor aqua rodearle la nuca la asió por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar suavemente.

* * *

Esa tarde le había cubierto los ojos con una venda y caminando torpemente la guio abrazándola por detrás, le retiró con cariño el pañuelo que tenía impregnado su perfume, frente a ella estaba la sala de ese amplio apartamento, **-** nuestro hogar **-** le había susurrado él al oído, ella giró a encararlo sonriéndole, sus miradas se encontraron y se envolvieron en caricias que sucumbieron en un roce arrítmico que culminó sobre el sofá donde terminaron amándose.

Despertó cubierto por una suave sábana, caminó sobre la alfombra y la halló andando descalza sobre la duela de la antesala sacudiendo los muebles que habían adquirido junto con el inmueble por un precio extrañamente bajo, su salario de profesor no alcanzaba para otra cosa y los padres de la muchachita rubia les habían dado la espalda, no aprobaban su relación al ser él mucho mayor que ella.

-¿te casarías conmigo?-sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar-

Sus ojos profundos, brillantes y llenos de sorpresa dieron la respuesta.

-por supuesto que sí…-susurró contra su pecho-

Él la rodeó por la cintura uniendo sus labios, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y continuaron bailando al suave ritmo de la música en el viejo tocadiscos situado en una esquina del living.

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos y eso bastó para que se encendiera el deseo.

Sus ojos profundos buscaron su mirada gentil, cálida, penetrante y apasionada, la mitad de su rostro ensombrecido por la penumbra relajó el gesto dibujando una sonrisa.

Buscó su mano uniendo ambas palmas, el hormigueo suave y exquisito de la energía embargándola, recorriendo su ser, estremeciéndola, sus labios próximos se rozaron liberando esa luz que alumbraría en su totalidad la habitación, cuando estaban juntas la oscuridad desaparecía.

Tomó su tersa y tibia mano entre las suyas y llevándola a sus labios plantó un beso en sus nudillos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el roce inmediato de su tacto, lento bajó por su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujó una sonrisa al sentir como le delineaba los labios.

Acortaron la distancia y retrocediendo depositó a su amada sobre el sofá, en sus manos el candor incitaba a recorrer con devoción su ser, hundió su rostro entre sus pechos inhalando su aroma que se mezclaba con el suyo, las manos de su amada artista se perdieron en su espalda grabando sobre su piel la intensidad del sentimiento que albergaba su unión.

* * *

-Hay algo que me resulta curioso-habló él con sus ojos cerrados-

Ambos permanecían con las piernas enredadas tumbados en el sofá.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella volviendo a verlo-

-el aroma de este sofá, lo he limpiado muchas veces ya pero permanece-frunció el entrecejo y ella acarició su mejilla-

-yo también…

-debo confesar que al inicio pensé que no lo hacías bien-rió y ella hizo un puchero-

-Darien, que malo eres-se indignó dándole la espalda pero él la rodeó con su brazo-

-no eres una mala esposa Serena…-besó su hombro-

-¿en verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?-volvió a verlo-

Él asintió.

-tu comida un poco quemada ha mejorado mucho, ya no está carbonizada y las camisas quemadas se acabaron-volvió a reír y ella rió con él-

* * *

-¿Por qué no me consultaste antes?-habló sin voltear a verlo-

-no quise decírtelo sabía que reaccionarías así…

-no debiste vender su apartamento, era suyo-masculló-

-mamá… ¿lo has pensado?-posó su mano en su hombro y la elegante mujer se sacudió el agarre-

-es tu hermana, no voy a desconectarla, va a volver…-sentenció-

El muchacho bajó la mirada apartándose, salió de la habitación encontrando a su segunda hermana.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-abandonó el asiento apresurada-

-no se resigna-desvió la mirada-

-¡abran paso!-escucharon el llamado desesperado de los médicos al inicio del corredor-

Ambos hermanos se apartaron viendo pasar una camilla, seguido de dos padres angustiados.

* * *

-pero el "hubiera" no existe… es el presente… si continúas así tu añoranza te va a comer viva… no puedes cambiarlo, ella no volverá…

Mantuvo su mirada perdida en la oscura pared sobre la que se encontraba dibujada la sombra de la cortina frente a la ventana.

Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro lamentando la pérdida, el vacío, el dolor y su ausencia con aroma a presencia intangible, impalpable e ininteligible, su pecho se encogió volviéndose dentro un pico giratorio que socavaba dentro, muy dentro, su abdomen se hundió y el sollozo desgarrador le presionó las cuerdas vocales saliendo por su boca violentamente.

No debió dejarla partir de esa manera, no debió equivocarse tanto con ella… limpió sus lágrimas con desespero, las semanas continuaban pasando y se volvían meses.

* * *

La ira la recorría de pies a cabeza, la rabia se había apoderado de ella en los pits del autódromo, ¿Cómo era posible que negaran a su propia hija?

Descargó su ira en la pared golpeándola con su pie, siguieron sus manos dando puñetazos al yeso que solo le partía la piel, apoyó su frente en la lisa superficie y el llanto bajó por sus mejillas.

" _Voy a correr aunque ustedes no lo aprueben"_

Había dicho en ese momento de euforia, pero sus padres fueron duros, los mismos padres que adoró, la misma mujer que le enseñó a caminar y el mismo hombre que la elevaba en los aires mientras ella gritaba "estoy volando"… ese padre que a los nueve años la sentaba en sus piernas y le dejaba tomar el volante haciéndole creer que conducía.

Abrumada, dispersa e intranquila entró por la ventanilla del prototipo.

-¿Haruka?...-le hablaron por los audífonos-¿estás segura que puedes hacerlo?

-¿lo dudarás?...-sonrió arrogante-

-no te ves bien…

-no lo estoy, pero el show debe continuar…-sentenció-

Arrebató las lágrimas de sus ojos con su antebrazo y se colocó el casco, el banderín ondeó y aceleró, el calor era insoportable, el sudor bajaba por todo su rostro, infló sus fosas nasales.

" _¿Por qué simplemente no te comportas como una chica normal?"-había dicho su madre-_

" _¡Tengo talento! ¿No lo entienden? Es mi sueño"-intentó hacerlos reflexionar-_

" _¿Qué hice mal?"-se lamentó su padre llevándose la mano a la frente-_

" _nada…"-susurró lastimada-_

 _La decepción en sus miradas era demasiado._

Esquivó un auto, la próxima vuelta estaba cerca, se había mantenido en segunda posición las últimas dos vueltas para ahorrar energías, frunció su entrecejo al ver la encrucijada, sus dos flancos obstruidos, pensó en hacer una de sus maniobras y retroceder disminuyendo la velocidad y luego acelerar inmediatamente, pero ya había un auto asegurándose de que no lo hiciera, respiró violentamente y disminuyendo paulatinamente la velocidad se mentalizó para tomar la siguiente curva que al ser más amplia e inclinada aumentaría la distancia entre los autos y así podría escapar.

Suspiró y en la marcha aceleró en la curva, el auto en primer lugar al ver amenazada su posición cerró escasamente el espacio, la parte trasera chocó con el capó del auto detrás suyo y la velocidad le hizo girar descontrolada, los primeros autos pudieron esquivarla, los segundos se impactaron contra ella.

El sudor hacía arder sus ojos que con la vista borrosa observaron sin remedio el muro de contención que la detuvo.

* * *

Salió de la ducha envuelta en la toalla, se colocó frente al espejo para sacarse la gorra de baño, se extrañó al ver a través del vaho una silueta que parecía tallar sus dientes.

La extrañeza se volvió pánico, pasó su mano limpiando el espejo y halló su propio reflejo.

-¿Darien?-preguntó al escuchar esa melodía provenir de la sala-

Caminó descalza hacia el living encontrando el tocadiscos funcionando.

-¿querido?-lo llamó y se fijó en el reloj, no era hora de que él volviese a casa-

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó después de entrar por la puerta y hallar a su esposa mirando absorta el tocadiscos-

-comenzó a funcionar solo…-habló quedo-

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-tranquila no es nada… a veces estos aparatos hacen eso-la abrazó y ella suspiró intentando tomarlo a la ligera-

* * *

Los padres de quien fuese una talentosa jovencita miraron con angustia al médico.

-después de la embolia que sufrió Michiru entró en un estado de coma profundo y…-comenzó pero el llanto de la mujer lo interrumpió, el hombre que contenía a la señora con un ademán le pidió que no continuara-

* * *

-Darien…-ronroneó tocando su espalda-

-¿mmn?...

-es el tocadiscos de nuevo… tienes que desconectarlo-pidió adormilada-

-lo desconecté en la noche-se extrañó-

-pero puedo escucharlo-insistió y Darien sacudió su cabeza para escuchar que en efecto estaba sonando-

Suspiró abandonando la cama, caminó despacio hacia el armario tomando un bate de baseball, colocó su dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, extendió su mano hacia su joven esposa.

-no hagas ruido-le susurró-puede ser un ladrón que intenta distraernos y tomarnos por asalto…

Mantuvo a Serena tras su cuerpo y aproximándose al living no detectaron a ningún intruso, su esposo pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente, le tomó el brazo buscando su rostro, pasmada la saliva se atoró en su garganta.

El viento helado entrando por la ventana abierta hacia volar la cortina que ondeaba la penumbra en la que dos sombras bailaban al ritmo de la melodía reproducida por un tocadiscos desconectado.

* * *

Mi madre había torcido su boca y mi padre simplemente había dado vuelta la cara desviando la mirada, todo estaba decidido aunque no se hubiese dicho mucho, partí dando vuelta la espalda a ese mi último intento por hacer que fuesen a verme correr…

Sin embargo…

Ella…

Michiru vuelve a verme y me extiende su mano, ella siempre estará ahí para mí y sospecho que lo estará para toda la vida… como yo lo estaré para ella.

* * *

Tomó la mano de su amada y se desplazaron por el vacío living bailando entre las sombras al ritmo de una oscuridad iluminada por su amor.

-te amo…-susurró acunándose en el pecho de su amada rubia-

-y yo a ti mi alma-apoyó su rostro en la cabeza de su artista-siempre estaremos juntas-le sonrió en la penumbra-

Finalmente la familia Kaioh y Tenoh, habían decidido desconectar sus hijas.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! regreso por unos cuantos días con lo que pretendo sea una colección de capítulos con un contenido supernatural, no necesariamente terror u horror, nunca he escrito sobre esos géneros, pero lo intentaré...**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el suspenso (dado el caso que haya logrado la impresión esperada en ustedes)**

 **Y si quieren que continúe con la colección, depende de ustedes.**

 **hasta el siguiente.**

 **BL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? Solamente agradecer que a pesar de que con dificultad comprendieron el capítulo anterior me han dejado su opinión.**

 **Por otra parte, reitero, esta publicación se trata de una colección de capítulos con trama supernatural, paranormal, como dije antes nunca he escrito terror u horror pero lo intentaré, aclaro, no se trata de una historia que tendrá continuidad, es solo una colección.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo anterior sí tuvo desenlace, como dije, no contaba con cronología, no hay un antes o un después todo sucede en el momento, sí hay recuerdos y eso es cursiva o el personaje indica que es recuerdo, el capítulo anterior intentó demostrar que el plano fantasmal toca el plano real, el de los vivos, Darien y Serena se mudan al apartamento que Haruka habitaba en vida, Haruka y Michiru están en coma, se conocieron muertas, no saben que están muertas.**

 **Odio tener que explicar lo que escribo, realmente, aunque probablemente no supe ordenarlo bien, todo va implícito, es parte del misterio, es algo nuevo que estoy probando, si no es de su agrado pido sinceramente me lo digan para detenerme antes de avanzar demasiado.**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo para esta colección, este se trata del multiverso, de las dimensiones que parecen tocarse unas con otras, dicen que existen realidades alternas a la nuestra que divergen de la que vivimos por las decisiones que tomamos o que tomaron nuestros padres o abuelos, este capítulo lo he escrito inspirado en el "Hombre de Taured", pero no es lo mismo, mi trama es distinta.**

 **Michelle y Amara pertenecen a una realidad y Haruka y Michiru a otra.**

 **Enjoy it… lo único que puedo pedirles es "lean minuciosamente, el misterio va implícito"**

 **Dicen que entre esas realidades alternas existen a veces tantas similitudes que es casi imposible hallar una diferencia, o bien hay tantas diferencias que no es posible encontrar una similitud concreta.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **BL**

¿Qué es la realidad más que una ilusión tangible vislumbrada por alguien que presume de tener buena visión?

En la ceguera también existe visibilidad.

.

Presionó nuevamente el botón para la rápida marcación.

" _No puedo atenderte ahora, te devolveré la llamada… Haruka, cielo, si eres tú… te amo"_

Apretó los parpados cortando las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos que escurrieron rápidamente bajando por su nariz enrojecida.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía dormir, no podía concebir dentro de su cabeza un mundo sin ella, sin su existencia, apretó la almohada a su lado, su aroma comenzaba a consumirse así como sentía el eco de su risa desaparecer, desvanecerse entre sus manos el roce de sus dedos.

En el rastro de su partida solo existía el maldito olor a muerte, a esa corona de flores que adornó el ataúd, a la maldita madera del féretro, al incienso que le nubló la visión en el velatorio y a la sensación de trasudor que le provocó el calor de las velas en el ambiente frío, calor sofocante pero helado, maldito piso de mármol.

Se encogió arrellanándose sobre la cama e inspiró el aroma de las sábanas, no podía ser real, nada de eso podía ser real y retar así a su cordura.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

 _Sonrió al sentir su calor en su espalda, su respiración caliente rozarle la piel, sintió los besos de su sirena en su cuello._

 _-vamos… despierta ya -demando con esa hermosa voz-_

 _-mmn… no-respondió enterrando su rostro en la almohada-_

 _-dormilona-volvió a besarla-eres una holgazana-le mordió la oreja logrando estremecerla-_

 _-hace frío-respondió volviéndose a verla, la atrapó entre sus brazos-_

 _-no soportarás el invierno… aún es otoño-apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de su rubia amante-_

 _-lo soportaré si tú estás en la cama-le guiñó el ojo y después le pellizcó un glúteo bajo las sábanas-_

 _Su esposa coloreada de rojo guardó silencio._

 _-no tienes remedio-sonrió negando y se acercó a dejarle un beso en los labios-te amo mi amor…-sonrió sentándose en la cama-_

 _-no quiero que te vayas-rodeó su cintura con sus brazos comenzando a besar sus hombros-_

 _-no me puedo retrasar el vuelo sale a las diez-sonrió cerrando los ojos perdiéndose en esa suave caricia-_

 _-comienzo a odiar a Vivaldi-gruñó y la joven violinista rió-_

 _-él no tiene la culpa, Italia no vendrá a oriente por mí, no se trata del signore Marco Polo-sonrió-es mi oportunidad para realizar el más exquisito performance de il prete rosso, serán solo tres días-acarició su barbilla atrayéndola para besarla-_

 _-bien…-bufó accediendo-_

* * *

Enterró sus dedos en el colchón ante el sobresalto, su respiración agitada, sus ojos desorbitados.

-¡eres tú!-suspiró tragando después saliva que mojaría su garganta seca-

Abandonó la cama rozándose la nuca con la mano, cerró los ojos inspirando, la había sentido ahí con ella de regreso, tan real... juraría que sintió los besos de su musa en su cuello.

-¿estás aquí?-corrió a su estudio encontrándolo igual-

Justo como lo había dejado, la misma paleta con las pinturas secas, el cuadro sin terminar, _"el museo de Viena desea exponer su obra",_ fue esa llamada la que la alejó de ella, no debió dejarla partir.

¿Quién lo diría? Después de ese viaje ella solo volvería dentro de un ataúd.

Se acercó al periódico sobre la barra desayunador, lo había comprado el día anterior.

"Afamada pintora perece en terrible accidente de avión"

* * *

…Se les recomienda abrochar sus cinturones y prepararse para el aterrizaje.

Abrió sus ojos zafiros despertando, alegre por estar de regreso, el viaje le pareció demasiado largo, mucho más que cuando partió, tomó su equipaje de rueditas el cual se atoró al pasar por la puerta.

-bienvenida a Japón-sonrió un hombre extendiendo su mano para recibir su pasaporte y sellarlo-

Desorientada por tener una sensación de extrañeza buscó a su alrededor encontrando todo del lado contrario, recordaba que el reloj estaba del lado de la entrada del aeropuerto y las escaleras eléctricas estaban de frente y no atrás.

El hombre tras la ventanilla le devolvió el pasaporte y ella lo guardó sin revisarlo, se sentía perdida, desubicada, chocó contra dos personas antes de seguir su camino, distinguió su espalda a lo lejos y caminó hacia ella olvidando la sensación de inconexión, se sintió aliviada.

-mi amor-sonrió al ver ese rostro familiar en un entorno tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido, la figura frente a ella le hizo sentir mejor-

La rubia de ojos inflamados escondidos tras las gafas oscuras permaneció atónita observando a la mujer frente a ella, retrocedió segundos después apartándole la mano.

-Amara…-le llamó intentando alcanzarla-¿Qué sucede?

La rubia se mantuvo inmutable pero no pudo evitar derramar dos lágrimas que se encontraron en su barbilla.

-¿usted conoce a esta señorita?-se asustó cuando el jefe de seguridad del aeropuerto la tomó por el brazo-

-¿Qué sucede? Amor…-su rostro se transfiguró en confusión-

-Tenoh-llamó el hombre-¿conoce a esta mujer sí o no?-insistió-

-no señor-se mantuvo firme negando con la cabeza-

-Amara ¿Qué haces?-la llamó pero la rubia no volvió a verla-

-debe venir con nosotros-anunció-

* * *

-Tenoh ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar escoltando a la mujer-la reprendió su superior-

-solo he venido por una taza de café, estoy agotada-exhaló colocando la taza sobre la mesa-no es como si fuese a escaparse…-ironizó-no entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto ahora…

-usted debe entender que no puedo delegar la seguridad de este aeropuerto en manos de alguien que no está anímicamente estable, no le remití a análisis psicológico pero aun puedo hacerlo, necesita un luto, un duelo, y si no se encuentra bien será más fácil que le conceda unos días para que descanse, solo dígalo, no me haga obligarle a tomar vacaciones…

-estoy bien señor…-asintió la rubia-

-si necesitas tomarte un tiempo será mejor que me lo digas, eres un buen elemento Haruka-apoyó su mano en su hombro-tal vez solo necesitas hablar del tema, sabes que acá tienes un amigo.

La rubia asintió nuevamente desviando la mirada.

-no se incomode más, puede volver a su trabajo-le ordenó su superior-

Su jefe hablaba de salud mental y se le ocurría al estúpido departamento ponerla a custodiar la sala de seguridad del aeropuerto en la que estaba la intrusa del pasaporte falso y que no solo lucía como ella, hablaba como ella… su voz, sus ojos eran como los de ella… su mirada, negó con la cabeza, pero no, no era ella…

Jugó con la sortija en su mano, rozó el grabado del kanji de su nombre.

Su esposa estaba muerta, no podía ser ella…

Ella… Michiru…

* * *

-no dijo nada más en el interrogatorio, se dice ciudadana japonesa, afamada violinista de la que no tenemos registro, su dirección en Japón a la que hemos llamado nadie toma la llamada, llamamos a su familia de la cual ha proporcionado el número, tomaron la llamada, nos han llamado desgraciados por molestar con una broma cruel a una familia que acaba de sufrir una pérdida… sus documentos acreditan su identidad como Michelle Kaioh-pronunció su jefe-

Un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar ese apellido.

-no quiero custodiarla más-susurró recargándose en la pared con sus brazos cruzados-

-lo preguntaré solo una vez más, ¿conoce a esa mujer agente Tenoh?

Sus compañeros involucrados en la investigación y encargados de mantenerla en un perfil bajo volvieron a verla.

-¿Por qué te llama Amara?-cuestionó Darien-

-no lo sé-tensó la mandíbula mirando hacia la ventana-

-fue contigo con quien tuvo el primer contacto-inició Seiya-

-he dicho que no la conozco-sentenció mirándolos a ambos-¿Qué hay del pasaporte? ¿Es falso?-indagó reticente-

Darien negó con la cabeza.

-los sellos en efecto son japoneses, la tinta, las hojas, las horas de llegada y salida han sido registradas, son reales, el problema aquí o más bien la cuestión es que… no son nuestros sellos, son auténticos y muy semejantes, pero no nuestros, ni de este año, ni de la década pasada-le extendió el documento-

La rubia lo tomó comenzando a hojearlo.

La fecha de nacimiento era la misma, los apellidos, lugar de procedencia, exhaló temblorosa.

-tenemos también su permiso para conducir-Seiya se lo extendió pero la rubia lo rechazó-

-hay algo más-habló su jefe obteniendo la mirada interrogante de Tenoh-

Seiya intercambió miradas con el jefe de la autoridad aduanera y le extendió a la rubia una hilera de fotografías que mostraba a una rubia con esa mujer.

El sobresalto casi le detiene el corazón, el aire se detuvo en su garganta y negó sosteniéndole la mirada a su jefe.

-no soy yo-puntualizó cada palabra-

-ella asegura que su nombre es Amara, que usted es su esposa, el interrogatorio ya duró tres horas, todo mundo aquí está igual o más agotado que usted, ha pedido hablar con usted y se lo hemos concedido-sentenció-

-¿con que derecho?-masculló-¡Yo no he aceptado!-musitó alterada-

-usted es un agente, es su deber, la hemos movido a un hotel, hablará con ella y continuará en custodia…

-la guarda le corresponde a un oficial de inmigración-se opuso-

-responderá las preguntas que ella tenga para hacerle, se quedará a la guarda y no se dice más, ¿está claro?-la retó-

Haruka descontrolada tomó la manilla de la puerta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Caminó por el corredor sacándose el auricular, se detuvo en la esquina antes de girar por el corredor, se abrió la camisa sacándose el micrófono, las cosas serían a su manera.

Posó su mano sobre la madera de la puerta, no soportaría verla una vez más, tan clara, tan viva, tan real, observó sus manos impotentes, humanas.

Colocó su mano en la manilla y girándola por fin abrió la puerta.

-Mi amor…-escuchó su voz sobresaltándose-no lo entiendo, ¿Qué sucede?-tomó aire llenándose de valor y entró aterrada a la habitación-

Ahí estaba ella, parada a unos pasos, cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya le habían advertido que no descuidara su espalda, que no bajara la guardia, pero simplemente no podía desconfiar de esa imagen tan familiar, tan inocente y real.

-yo no soy Amara-habló intentando que su voz no se quebrara-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-necesito entender, esto-miró a su alrededor exasperada-todo es extraño, el aeropuerto parecía diferente, tú, tú no me recuerdas-exhaló-en casa de mis padres han rechazado la llamada…

-yo soy Haruka Tenoh-se retiró las gafas mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos-para mí tú no eres Michelle, yo te conozco como Michiru, y ella… tú… tú moriste ayer-le espetó-

Una mujer aqua que lucía en shock la observó con reticencia.

-ayer mismo fue el funeral, yo me encargué de todo, yo te vi dentro del ataúd.

La rubia hundió su mano en su bolsillo mostrándole las fotografías en su billetera.

-¿Quién es ella?-cuestionó tomando las fotografías-

-creí que eras tú-susurró a punto de las lágrimas, acortó la distancia y rozó la mejilla de la mujer que aceptó el toque-estoy volviéndome loca con tu ausencia-lloró hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, era el mismo aroma-dime quién realmente eres tú…-susurró desesperada-

Una desconcertada y asustada mujer abrazó a la única persona familiar en esa realidad confusa y hostil, cerró los ojos al sentir el tibio respirar de Tenoh en su cuello, besó su mejilla y aceptó el beso de sus labios, no, esa persona no era Amara…

* * *

" _Tenoh… son malas noticias, se trata de tu esposa, el avión falló… lo lamento"_

El móvil se estrelló contra el suelo al ritmo en que su realidad giraba vertiginosamente alrededor suyo, haló rápidamente de su saco, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió a toda velocidad con rumbo al aeropuerto, la enorme pantalla en uno de los edificios de la avenida principal la tomó por asalto, su corazón en su garganta, la vista nublada por las lágrimas agolpadas.

La tragedia era real.

Invadida por el pánico y estacionada a la par del semáforo marcó una y otra vez al número de su jefe que había sido quien le enterara de la horrible noticia.

Cegada por el terror y nublada por la desesperación volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta, aceleró nuevamente hacia la casa de los padres de su esposa.

Aturdida estacionó frente a la residencia y caminó desesperada cruzando el jardín, la que fuera su suegra ya la esperaba igual de destruida o peor.

-no-negó deteniéndose al mirar su gesto-

-ya nos han notificado-habló tristemente el hombre de cabello cano-vamos a la morgue-

-no-negó con la cabeza repetidamente-no…

Corrió hacia la motocicleta escuchando a lo lejos "¡Haruka detente!"

Sin reparar en aquel llamado aceleró huyendo de esa realidad, de esa ruptura en su vida, no lo concebía, su cabeza no concebía una vida sin Michelle a su lado, sin su sirena…

Volvió al apartamento que habitaba con su mujer, cerró la puerta a su espalda y cayó al suelo sin soportarlo, era algo más allá de su entendimiento, algo en lo que no podía discernir, sentía en el perfil de su rostro la textura rasposa de la alfombra, el aroma del limpia pisos que despedía.

El móvil tirado a su izquierda no paraba de vibrar, no estaba dispuesta a ver su cuerpo muerto, no después que adoró su energía viva.

Con las manos temblorosas se apoyó del suelo para levantarse, caminó hacia el estudio de su esposa, las partituras esparramadas sobre el escritorio, el atril que ella había dejado caer al suelo cuando recibió esa llamada, se dirigió a la habitación tomando la sábana que tenía el aroma de su esposa impregnado, volvió al estudio y la aseguró del abanico que pendía del techo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos revisando el reloj en su muñeca, había conseguido dormir por quince minutos, las lágrimas la habían vencido en el regazo de una mujer que no era Michiru, Michelle seguía dormida y decidió entonces abandonar la habitación el cansancio estaba comenzando a pesarle en la cabeza, no pensaba con claridad y no veía con claridad, por esa razón se había tirado al pie de la puerta de la habitación, así evitaría cualquier intento de ella por escapar y podría descansar.

Presionó sus ojos con su índice y pulgar y exhalando se levantó, abrió la puerta después de llamar dos veces.

Ella no estaba…

* * *

Era el colmo primero esa realidad donde ella no era ella, después despertar en un hotel donde no estaba registrada en el que pasó una hora intentando convencer al gerente que oficiales de inmigración la habían alojado ahí.

Sin rastro de algún vigilante partió a su apartamento, optando por pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla producto del miorrelajante que había ingerido días atrás.

-¿mi amor? ¿Estás en casa?-la llamó soltando su equipaje-

Halló el móvil de Amara tirado sobre la alfombra se agachó tomándolo y caminó por el corredor, empujó la puerta del dormitorio que compartían, la cama estaba revuelta, caminó hacia su estudio, su rubia esposa solía dormirse en el diván, la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana le reveló la imagen de la muerte, su corazón resonó en sus oídos, sus pasos torpes los sintió lentos, pesados, las lágrimas nublaron su visión, corrió a soltarla de ese nudo que había terminado con su vida.

Amara estaba muerta, la abrazó a su pecho sin comprender qué era lo que había sucedido, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, el dolor le desgarró el pecho estrujándole la garganta, su abdomen comprimido era un dolor desconocido.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano, con la vista nublada observó en la pantalla anunciado un código que no podía ser un número _"### ## ## #"_ deslizó su índice en la pantalla tomando la llamada.

 _"¿Haruka? ¿Estás ahí?"_

Colgó aterrada sintiendo el escalofrío subirle por la medula ósea, revisó el historial encontrando una llamada con esa misma apariencia un día antes, después de todo no había sido una pesadilla.

* * *

La ausencia de Michiru continuaba royéndole el alma, la aparición de esa extraña mujer había sido una terrible pesadilla, tenía vacaciones forzadas, se desplazó por el estudio que fuera de Michiru hallando sobre la mesa ratona un papel doblado por la mitad, _"Sirena"…_ se leía de una caligrafía idéntica a la suya, _"Michelle es mi vida, sin ella ya no hay más vida",_ sin embargo ella nunca había escrito esa leyenda.

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-además de llevar maquillaje en los parpados sus físicos los hacen ver extremadamente homosexuales-declaró el regordete hombre depositando su puro sobre el cenicero-

Yaten rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-queremos algo nuevo y refrescante para el siguiente álbum, que aprovechasen que el lanzamiento del próximo elepé será en Halloween sería interesante-entrelazó sus manos observándolos-

-nuestra sexualidad es lo último que debería importarles a los fans-sentenció Taiki-

Seiya lo reprendió con la mirada, eran una banda de rock alternativo con tintes neo psicodélicos cuya imagen estaba inspirada en la androginia de David Bowie, era su segundo disco y no podían arriesgarse a salir del mercado sin jugárselo todo.

-sugiero que…-el hombre tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio-que Taiki y Yaten… se comporten ligeramente más románticos, eso enloquecería a la multitud-carraspeó-

-¿Qué?-vociferó el peliplateado-

* * *

-no, no y no…-sentenció caminando por toda la habitación sin que Seiya le despegara la mirada-

-¿Por qué? Taiki es atractivo...-jugó Seiya y Yaten lo acribilló con su mirada-

-no somos unos payasos con maquillaje en el rostro que van al escenario a dar un espectáculo-rabió encolerizado-somos más que eso, somos un grito de liberación de la hegemonía troglodita y masculina-empuñó su mano-

Taiki permaneció en silencio asintiendo, estaba indignado, se sentía denigrado y no quería explotar, suficiente con Yaten y su neurosis.

-tengo una idea-suspiró Seiya, por más que intentara alivianar el ambiente, su buen humor no iba a funcionar en ese momento-haré un par de llamadas-anunció abandonando el sofá-

* * *

Seiya apoyó sus manos en las pesadas puertas de hierro… Yaten bajó sus gafas examinando el lugar con su mirada y Taiki solo levantó la ceja considerándolo.

* * *

 _Las losas de mármol carrara eran el recibimiento del vestíbulo sostenido por pilares tallados a mano._

 _Y la música de violín proveniente de una de las tantas habitaciones del ala este daba el aroma melancólico al ambiente respirable en ese tenebroso lugar alumbrado por candelabros._

 _Se acercó apagando las velas del candelabro con un soplido, el humo chocó contra un perfil respingado._

 _Levantó sus cejas sonriendo a ese rostro fino, lo que el humo reveló como una mirada sorprendida correspondió la sonrisa._

 _-eres hermosa…-escuchó tras un silbido del viento que entró cuando la ventana se abrió en pampa-_

* * *

 _Colocó su mano sobre el cristal con vaho y le sonrió a la figura fuera del carruaje._

 _-¿Michiru? ¿Qué haces?-cuestionó su madre observando a su joven hija-_

 _-nada-negó repetidamente bajando la mirada-_

 _Por si mismo su comportamiento siempre era extraño, pero no era eso lo que tomaba a la mujer por sorpresa, sino la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven._

 _Ella no solía sonreír, no hablaba, no sostenía conversaciones con nadie, por eso era su talento con aquel instrumento melancólico lo que le permitía a la poderosa e influyente familia relacionar a su hija en las cenas y los banquetes con su círculo social a pesar de ese oscuro secreto con el que cargaba la jovencita y que sus padres se esforzaban en ocultar._

* * *

-El lugar no está mal-habló el castaño paseándose con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos-¿qué dices que sucedió aquí?-curioseó sintiendo los pasos de Seiya atrás de él-

-un conde halló a su esposa con… aahh… una mujer de la servidumbre, la tiró viva en el arroyo congelado en un crudo invierno a mediados del siglo XVIII…-respondió el pelinegro deslizando la pantalla de su móvil touch con su índice-y a inicios de la época victoriana toda el ala este ardió en llamas… o eso es lo que dice en la web…

-¡que hedor!…-musitó cubriendo su nariz-¿en verdad quieren grabar aquí?-inquirió-está tan polvoso y cubierto de mugre…

Un cuervo graznó entrando por la quebrada bóveda de punta que dejaba entrar el sol.

-el lugar por sí solo es lúgubre, no necesitamos nada más…-sonrió Seiya mirando hacia arriba el techo ruinoso-

-apesta a humedad, nos dará algo…-espetó Yaten cubriéndose con el pañuelo-

-sí, más aficionados, estaremos en el top por semanas-rió Seiya y Taiki lo acompañó-

El peliplateado rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras con rumbo al ala este, faltaban algunos permisos para poder tener la autorización de grabar ahí, si el lugar estaba lleno de telaraña, el suelo crujía y estaba cubierto de una enorme capa de mugre, las paredes derruidas y los sonidos de ratas andando por todos lados, desfiguró el rostro en repugnancia.

Arrastró sus pies sintiendo la onda helada pegarle de frente, la extrañeza le invadió llenándole de curiosidad pero continuó avanzando sintiendo sus pasos pesados, el viento frío le despeinó los cabellos sobre su frente y frente a él se suscitó esa imagen brillante, demasiada luz para esa tenebrosa mansión.

Se detuvo crispado ante esa visión fantasmagórica, los múltiples colores del vitral golpeaban con un juego luminoso una silueta transparente que frente al ventanal miraba hacia afuera, con un temple paciente, esperaba… aguardando con la melancolía en su mirada, sus cabellos aguamarina volaron a un ritmo lento, danzando llevados por el viento fresco que jugueteaba con ellos.

Demasiada nitidez para un vitral roto.

Encogió su mirada dudando de la veracidad de eso, hacía mucho no consumía lsd ni hongos, ni ninguna de esas sustancias psicodélicas.

Pero en sus manos sintió el frío rozarle los dedos, en su rostro sintió el cosquilleo que hacían sus propios cabellos, entreabrió los labios para llamar a sus amigos, no pudo.

La silueta cobró color, uno luminoso, destellante, blanco, y lo que parecía ser una joven sonrió a esa nube de neblina que entraba lentamente por la ventana, tras un soplido del viento que corrió la cortina de niebla la forma de un rostro apareció, se aproximaron ambos perfiles que encajaban perfectos.

Estando sus labios apunto se esfumaron desvaneciéndose antes de que pudieran sellarse en un beso.

Retrocedió completamente en shock, exhaló y su aliento se coloreó en el ambiente, el escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus pies tropezaron.

-no voy a grabar aquí-habló agitado al terminar de bajar las escaleras-

-¿Qué?-se giró a verlo Taiki-

-no voy a montar una parafernalia aquí, es pútrido-masculló lo último-

-no seas cobarde…-lo acusó Seiya-

-no voy a besarte sentenció Taiki-le dio la espalda y miró alrededor la imponente mansión que en su tiempo debió estar concurrida por aristócratas-me gusta…

* * *

 _-hoy vendrá un muchacho a visitarnos, pedirá tu mano-sonrió su padre-debes ser amable, haz gala de tus modales, pon en alto nuestro apellido…_

 _-eres virtuosa, elegante y él un erudito apuesto, formidable, no debes dudar que serán un matrimonio prospero-completó su madre-_

 _La joven violinista se levantó de la silla súbitamente, sin verlos fijamente se mantuvo quieta._

 _-no…-negó-no lo haré…_

 _-jovencita, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!-demandó su padre-_

 _Pero la joven violinista de aguamarina cabello dio la espalda y subió a su habitación._

* * *

 _El viento irrumpió entrando por la ventana, la corriente fresca rozó las teclas del piano y la aguamarina sonrió._

 _-no quiero casarme con nadie más que no sea contigo…-susurró cabizbaja-_

 _Las partituras sobre el atril volaron violentamente por la habitación._

 _Suspiró su tibio aliento coloreando ese rostro frente a ella._

 _-te amo a ti-susurró mirando a la nada frente a ella-si no fuese por ti no soportaría mi existencia, tranquilizas mi alma-susurró colocando su mano sobre esa presencia-acaricias mi consciencia, me proteges de todo, yo solo quiero estar contigo…_

 _-eres la única que aleja este frío de mí…-esa voz profunda resonó en la habitación-tu calor me hace descansar…_

 _-tómame…-suplicó en un susurro agónico-_

 _Materializándose una figura alta y esbelta apareció frente a ella, la aguamarina cerró sus ojos y se aproximó a sus labios, liberó su caliente aliento y unieron sus labios en un beso precipitado, frío pero húmedo, en el frío el vapor se hace agua._

* * *

 _El viento helado golpeó las ventanas apagando las velas del candelabro._

 _El frío danzó entre sus muslos elevando la tela de su camisón, su torso se elevó y su espalda se arqueó…_

 _Su respiración agitada hacia subir y bajar su pecho, liberó su aliento en un gemido que se coloreó en el ambiente helado, gotas de sudor frío bajaban por la piel erizada entre sus pechos de pezones erguidos, flexionó sus piernas aprisionando ese peso invisible sobre su cuerpo…_

 _Su cabeza se hundió en la almohada, su respiración se tranquilizó volviéndose apacible, saciada su alma el cuerpo deseaba poder adherirse a esa forma etérea que la invadía desde dentro._

 _Estrujó las sábanas en sus manos._

 _-¡Haruka…!-liberó el grito gutural, la sentía tan dentro de su cuerpo, hasta su alma-_

 _Su piel perlada de sudor como si la lluvia la hubiese bañado, tomó ese rostro invisible en sus manos y con sus ojos buscó desesperada esa mirada._

 _Solo ella alejaba esas voces de su cabeza, las sombras que le asechaban desde pequeña, cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se elevó sobre la cama haciendo ondear el baldaquino aterciopelado._

 _-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-su padre irrumpió en la habitación-_

 _Su alma que vibrante sentía salir por su boca chocó contra su pecho haciéndola volver a la realidad, su madre horrorizada y dos sirvientas la hallaron desnuda en medio de la cama y cubierta de sudor frío._

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios trajiste a Luna?-le preguntó Taiki a Yaten-

-porque es un antisocial que tiene un amor platónico con una gata-se burló Seiya-

-me pregunto si su situación podría catalogarse en un nivel de zoofilia-Taiki lo meditó-

-vayan a fastidiar a alguien más-habló acariciando a la gata que ronroneaba-los gatos son criaturas extraordinarias, ha venido conmigo para alejar cualquier mala vibra, ella me cuida-le sonrió al felino-

-¡vamos solo una vez más!-llamó su director creativo-

Volvieron agotados a sus puestos, las baquetas sonaron y retomaron desde el inicio la toma.

* * *

 _Era vergonzoso, una pena, que la talentosa jovencita estuviese poseída por un demonio que manchaba su pureza con esas fiebres frías, nadie de la ciudadela debía enterarse por ningún motivo, hasta que entre esos excéntricos que se decían llamar científicos hallaron a un físico que dijo tenía la solución a lo que él llamó "demencia"…_

 _Un físico cuya opinión fue respaldada por el religioso de su confianza._

 _Encendió el interruptor, la descarga invadió su cuerpo y el electroshock la invadió haciéndola escuchar mil gritos dentro de sus oídos._

 _Miraba a un punto fijo sentada al medio de la cama._

 _El científico era un invitado en la mansión Kaioh, tratando la posesión en la única hija del renombrado matrimonio._

 _Eran días sin verla, sin sentir, sin percibir nada, ni siquiera su propia respiración, cubrió sus oídos, odiaba el sonido de la descarga eléctrica, odiaba el aroma a quemado en su cabeza, su apetito estaba lejos, los susurros volvían intermitentes a sus oídos, sacudió la cabeza, no… no otra vez._

 _El viento entró por la ventana dispersando las voces, acarició suavemente sus cabellos resecos, quería verla sonreír, su cálida piel estaba fría, sus labios tibios y húmedos estaban secos y morados, su aliento… débil._

 _Pero el viento amaba sus mejillas sonrosadas, vivas…_

 _La ira se acumuló en las ventiscas haciendo volar el baldaquino, los papeles anduvieron por la alcoba, los jarrones se estrellaron al chocar contra el piso y las paredes, el tapiz en las paredes se rasgó por las afiladas embestidas._

 _Michiru levantó la mirada, los pasos apresurados subir por las escaleras le decían que las volverían a alejar, descalza y vistiendo el camisón blanco corrió tomando la lámpara de aceite sobre el buró, abandonó la alcoba y el viento confundido corrió tras ella._

 _Colocó la flama en la balaustrada de madera, el viento avivó las llamas y las llamas se alzaron furiosas ante la servidumbre y los padres de la joven._

 _-¡no nos separarán!-gritó-_

 _-Michiru, ¡detente!-gritó su padre-_

 _Con sus ojos desorbitados negó, desde que ese científico estaba experimentando con ella eran más largos los periodos vegetando que estando consciente._

 _Volvió a ver a su espalda, el humo reveló esa silueta que la amó tantas noches, sonrió perdida en esa sonrisa dulce, en esa mirada vidriosa que volvía a ser profunda y llena de vida…_

 _Unieron su aliento en un beso._

 _Creó un remolino protector alrededor de su amada, nunca le robaría el color a esas mejillas aunque pudiera arrebatársela a la vida, era feliz protegiéndola, solo que esas personas crueles no lo entendían._

 _Ese día el destino tampoco estuvo de su lado, sus padres y la servidumbre controlaron las llamas y una desmayada violinista fue llevada de nuevo a esa cama, conectada y electrocutada._

 _Pero esta vez no despertó_

* * *

La grabación había terminado con éxito, estaban a punto de brindar cuando ese aroma trascendió, el olor a humo descendió por las escaleras dejando a su paso un limpio rastro de una alfombra aterciopelada y un mármol reluciente.

El candelabro se encendió iluminando el enorme vestíbulo y el viento frío en un remolino aguardó por la silueta resplandeciente que tomó su mano, al ritmo de un vals bailaron siguiendo a las manecillas del reloj, un baile que se repetiría entre el humo y el viento lento.

Nadie dio crédito a esas dos figuras espectrales que resplandecían danzando, el frío invadió a todos los presentes.

Ninguno había escuchado a un gato maullar como lo estaba haciendo Luna.

* * *

Convencieron a todo el equipo que se trataba de moho negro toxico que provocaba alucinaciones…

El video salió tres días después, con una ligera diferencia en las notas, un violín melancólico acompañaba al solo de guitarra de Seiya…

La banda nunca tuvo un violinista.

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, esta colección de historias correspondía al mes de octubre, pero simplemente no tuve tiempo, así que aquí están en noviembre, no es como si las estuviese publicando en navidad XD.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

Sentí como si el brillo radiante de esa luz quemara mis pupilas, hacía arder mis corneas, aun cerrando los ojos me traspasaba los parpados, demasiada luz me cegaba, llegó un punto en el que tanta claridad luminosa me hacía vislumbrar una oscuridad inexistente, jamás pensé que abrir los ojos fuese tan doloroso.

Podía sentir en mi espalda el frío congelante de una superficie lisa, solo entonces tuve la certeza de que estaba acostada sobre una plancha de metal, pero tener la certeza de eso ya no tenía importancia, sabía bien porqué estaba ahí, mi propio escepticismo me hizo ignorar todas las señales a pesar de que intenté convencer a otros de lo extraño que sucedía en mi vida, en mi casa… no pude convencerme a mí misma.

Hasta que esa noche mi familia desapareció ante mis ojos, la policía me investigó, después el departamento de investigación, entonces llegaron las pruebas para determinar si era una psicópata o una psicótica.

Determinaron que era una asesina y dudando de la veracidad de mis respuestas en el polígrafo se dieron a la tarea de hacer excavaciones alrededor de nuestra casa, resultado… el cadáver de un hámster y un perro. Los psiquiatras decían que yo no soportaba el hecho de que Michiru me abandonara llevándose a Hotaru con ella y eso había dado paso al cuadro clínico que estaba viviendo, que mi realidad era una creada por mi cerebro, así que decidí buscarlas por mi propia cuenta, o eso pensé que hacía hasta que descubrí lo que realmente sucedía, ellos no habían podido llevarme la primera vez por eso regresaron a buscarme, yo no los encontré.

Acostada en esa plancha supe lo que había sucedido con mi mujer y con mi pequeña hija, no sabía qué era lo peor en ese momento, perder las esperanzas de que volvería estar con ellas o descubrir lo que había sucedido con ellas.

Sentía como si esas criaturas humanoides llevaran horas murmurando en un lenguaje extraño, seguro tan solo eran minutos, mi vista en blanco, un blanco brillante que me enceguecía, no comprendía lo que sucedía, ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Entonces la corriente magnética me reanimó desde la columna.

Mi cerebro… ese era el gran enigma.

No me importó, dejó de importarme cuando supe que no volvería a amanecer a lado de ella, de mi amada Michiru, lo supe en el momento en que no pude salvar a mi tierna Hotaru.

No fui un mal padre yo la amaba, pero no pude protegerla, mi deber era cuidarla, saber si se encontraba bien era mi mayor deseo desde que desapareciera frente a mis ojos, la incertidumbre me devoraba esas noches que me hallé en el psiquiátrico, ¿estarían asustadas? ¿Tendrían frío? Cuando esa fuerza superior a la mía me arrebató frente a mis ojos lo que más amaba evidenciando mi impotencia humana el resto dejó de importar.

Podía sentir, pero no dolía, no ardía, la luz parpadeó descontrolada, la jaqueca me taladró en la mitad del cerebro, todo se oscureció.

* * *

Los ladridos incesantes de nuestro pastor alemán no me dejaron continuar durmiendo, desperté bañada en sudor con el pijama adherido a mi cuerpo, desperté de esa repugnante pesadilla gracias al perro.

Me senté en la cama aun agitada, volteé a ver a Michiru que dormía apacible, pero… algo no me cuadraba del todo, el perro continuaba ladrando, abandoné la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, me acerqué al ventanal con vista al patio trasero, una luz brillante y azulada se extendió sobre el pasto, rápidamente comenzó a devorarse todo a su paso amenazando con golpearme de frente, segura de que azotaría los cristales y a sabiendas de que era simplemente luz me cubrí como acto reflejo, no parecía ser una luz común y corriente, sospeché que al hacer contacto con las ventanas las estrellaría.

Retrocedí con temor del zumbido que comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, tropecé con la alfombra, la luz impactó los cristales, estallaron, impactó el concreto, lo fragmentó, barrió arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso, me levanté de prisa y volví a ver hacia la cama, ella ya no estaba, ¡mi esposa había desaparecido!

Corrí desesperada, era imposible, inconcebible, la luz me perseguía ávidamente, al fin llegué a la habitación de nuestra pequeña, una luz magnética y enceguecedora la absorbía alejándola de mí mientras continuaba dormida, me acerqué luchando contra su fuerza que podría arrancarme la piel de la cara, a cada paso solo se alejaba más de mí y yo chocaba contra una barrera invisible que me bloqueaba, como una fuerza polar que evitaba que yo penetrara ese campo, la desesperación me invadió, sentía que no podía más.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

La luz consumió todo a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos despertando en un cuarto blanco, me sentí en la nada, era un blanco tan reluciente que no podía ser el psiquiátrico.

Era más bien un espacio en blanco, la nada…

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-grité golpeando una de las cuatro paredes-por favor…-caí de rodillas…

Sentía que me hundía en un foso, la pared escurría la sangre de mis nudillos, apoyé mi frente en la pared y comencé a golpearme una y otra vez comprobando con mis dedos que mi frente sangraba.

* * *

Abrí los ojos buscando su voz.

-mi amor-susurró ella acariciando mi rostro-solo fue una pesadilla-tranquila…-me sonrió-estuviste muy inquieta en la noche, seguro fueron tus medicamentos…-me dijo mirando el frasco-

-¿Dónde está Hotaru?-la inquirí y ella me observó ladeando su rostro-

-está jugando en el patio trasero…-respondió con obviedad-

Abandoné rápidamente la cama tropezándome con las sábanas, rocé incrédula el cristal de la ventana con las yemas de mis dedos.

De nuevo el zumbido inundó mi cerebro distorsionando todo a mi alrededor, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, mi nariz estaba sangrando.

Fruncí el entrecejo, había dejado de beber ansiolíticos hacía un mes.

 **FIN**


End file.
